finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Finish the Story 3: Nightmares of the Falling World
Finish The Story 3:Nightmares of the falling world takes place right after Finish The Story 2: Age of Mystic ended and tells about an apocalyptic catastrophe, evil beings whose rivalries with the demigods originate to their youth, multiple dimensions, and a lot more confusing and plot twisting mishmash. Plot Well, here you go. Finish The Story 3:Nightmares of the falling world TheTruePokemonMaster After 2 long Fan sagas we come to the 3rd Finish The Story! YAY! and it is my turn to make this as i am one of the organal three! 2 days ago * TheTruePokemonMaster Demi Kingdom Shulk:The Chasm its growing larger! Dunban:We are going to have to get onto Staraptor and get the heck out of here Mii Gunner:Pew Pew Pew! ** Dunban and Shulk stare at Mii Gunner Mii Gunner:I mean yeah what a great idea Dunban:Then lets go Near Demi Kingdom Grimleal Commander(Okurm):Grima maybe dead but that does not stop our invasion on The Demi Kingdom Grimleal Archer:FIRE! ** A cannonball hits Shulk,Dunban and Staraptor Shulk:Ahhhhh! Staraptor:Sorry guys i am going down! ** Staraptor falls in the chasm of ages TheTruePokemonMaster:I coming for you Shulk! ** TheTruePokemonMaster grabs Shulk and Dunban TheTruePokemonMaster:Get to the Portal Mystic is waiting for you! ** Shulk and Dunban run off PSI Seven:We have to get the other smashers The Dark Maze-Center Nightmare Sonic:YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF NIGHTMARE! Mario:he is going to swear if we hit him beacause Olimar is not here Nightmare Sonic:You shall face the wrath of me! ** Nightmare Sonic throws Mario into a Bush Portal! Dark Maze-Somewhere Mario:Hello! Mario:Anybody! ** Darkmite appears Darkmite:AUADJ AIDMA DKMSHU_){OA DJOPAKD Mario:Uhh what does that mean? ** A lance appears and stabs him ???:Die Mario:Who ar-a you! ???:Call me Fredrick i am one of the characters in Fire Emblem Awaking Mario:Cool we must find Nightmare Sonic Fredrick:Who? ** Mario explains almost everthing that happened in the Dark Maze Fredrick:Sharp teeth,Demonic huh well i was being hunted down by 3 guys like that ** Olimar and Steve appear but they look like a nightmarish version of themselves! Mario:Oh no! Nightmare Olimar:we have found you Mario! 2 days ago * PEASHOOTERFAN Mario: He's going to swear! Nightmare Olimar: Look, just because I'm in THIS state doesn't mean I swear. In fact, since I have a space suit, I'm kinda immune. It's just that sometimes I won't be able to control myself. 2 days ago * DarkPit001 Robotnik:Ill have to get myself a promotion! *An Eternity later.* Ill have to get myself a promotion!Ill have to get myself a promotion!Ill have to get myself a promotion! 2 days ago * CoachSDot {The Darkness's bind (Some unknown dark area)} Darkness: Soon, all of the world will be mine... ???: Greetings... The very same robed figure that had turned Snake and co. into black trophies appears. Of course, this is not Nightmare, that is a different being. Darkness: Who are you? ???: You do not need to know... all you must know is that I am here to help you... Darkness: It's you! ???: Yes... it is I... Darkness: You're the one who sent the smashers into the realm of kingdoms that first time. ???: I shall tell you that I have a majority of the smashers under the foot of Nightmare, my finest henchman. It has possessed Sonic and is killing the smashers one by one, their trophies cannot be revived... Darkness: So what do you want me to do? ???: Send them back to the realm of smash, all of them, even the villians, scatter them after the smashers defeat Nightmare, even the writers. {Dark Maze Center} Ash: It's too powerful! None of my Pokemons' Fairy-Type attacks work! CoachSDot: FREEZE!! *Blocks mega beam* He's already started his plan! I knew this would happen! Samus: What? Kirby: And why do you keep refering to this new creature as "Him"? Mewtwo: *Fighting Nightmare* This is not the villian we ahould worry about... Chrom: Then who is? Mewtwo: Mo- GAH! Mewtwo turns into a dark trophy, Nightmare exit's Sonic's body, leaving behind a dark trophy, and manifests into Mewtwo, creating Nightmare Mewtwo. Nightmare Mewtwo: HUUUUUUU!!! Every smasher gets caught into a ahadow sphere, even the writers! Nightmare cripples everyone before releasing them. Nightmare leaves Mewtwo's body and stands, saying this before leaving in a dark portal... Nightmare: Modu has returned... he will return you all to the realm of smash later, including the ones you have met, and there his plan will begin... Nightmare leaves. CoachSDot: Even I wasn't able to handle that power! Villager: One question, who the FREAKING HECK IS MODU!? CoachSDot: *Heavy breathing* Are you sure you want to know? Everyone: Yes. CoachSDot: Well here's what I want to know, a character location update! Give me that and then I'll tell you who Modu is. Douglas: I just got everyone's locations... 2 days ago * CoachSDot BTW, just a fun version of FTS here. 2 days ago * TheTruePokemonMaster we need to kill off some people a day ago * CoachSDot Yeah, King Blooper and Gargan aren't doing much. Who else should we rid of? a day ago * PEASHOOTERFAN Tatgana and Wart probs. a day ago * TheTruePokemonMaster PBg and SpaceHamster King Frog Jenkins and Sandra TheTruePokemonMaster(wait no i was just kidding) Edited by TheTruePokemonMaster a day ago * TheTruePokemonMaster Demi Kingdom Jenkins:MOM! Soran:I have got you now kid! Jenkins:LET ME GO! ** Mega Man appears Mega Man:LET HIM GO! Soran:Try me you little *beep* Mega Man:Since Olimar is now evill we are going to use beeps.I like it but it is not as funny.. Soran:WILL YOU THE SHUT *BEEP* UP Mega Man:Where did you learn this language PSI Seven:Hurry up! Soran:ITS ON! ** Soran and Mega Man get into a fight Jenkins:Gotta go find my mom! ROAR! ** The walls start to crumble Jenkins:AHHHHHHHH! Sandra:JENKINS! ** Sandra jumps after Jenkins ** Mega Man shoves Soran of the wall Soran:OH CMON! ** Jenkins,Sandra and Soran all fall into the Chasm Of Ages a day ago * CoachSDot {Dark maze} CoachSDot:... Roy:... Master Yen Sid: (What am I doing here?) Sora: (Nothing, we are not canon, this is just to lengthen the post) CoachSDot: You two may leave now. Shadow: So, who the heck is Modu? CoachSDot: Modu is a powerful demi-god... long ago... {FLASHBACK!!} Young CoachSDot: I suck at being a rock, Seven, when will I become a bird? Young PSI Seven: I don't know. Just let me throw you at that beehive, I want honey. Young ???: No, I want honey! CoachSDot: I want it! PSI Seven: Come on! I saw it first!! ???: Well I don't care. Since you won't give it to me, I will become evil, and destriy you! The child later to be known as Modu leaves. {End of flashback} Marth: All of this over a beehive!? CoachSDot: Hey, I said I wanted it. Douglas: Weren't we looking for Ike, Shovel Knight, and Pyrotech? Chiller: Yes, let us ignore this Modu stuff and continue.. CoachSDot: Hey, but what about Mewtwo, Sonic, Olimar, Steve, Starfy, and Snake!? Didn't you ask aho Modu wa- Everyone leaves to find Pyrotech. CoachSDot: Well, I will find Modu myse- UUUWAAAAGH! CoachSDot and the black trophies, Sonic, Mewtwo, Starfy, Snake, Olimar, and Steve, dissapear into a dark portal, where it leads will be decided by whoever types next. a day ago * PEASHOOTERFAN Toon Link: Guys! I found the Infinity Gems! The authors mistook it as normal gems. Let me explain. These gems have only two of their kind, and are very powerful, not many known gems are more powerful. The only thing currently known to be stronger then them is the Master Gem. However, we don't know who they belong to- Ahhhhhh!!!! Adeleine: Toon Link, no! Lyra: If the darkness finds those gems, we're doomed! Altus: I know that only Tabuu and Mystic can use multiple gems at once. Everyone, grab onto me! Grappling Hook! Altus fired the hook, but missed and hit something else. Altus: Arrg, missed! The good news is, I've felt that texture and it's Dark Valley where we defeated Fuelle. The bad news is...We're gonna be sucked iiiiii- a day ago * TheTruePokemonMaster Demi Kingdom Pit:WOAH THE KINGDOM IS FALLING APPART! Dark Pit:YEAH THIS IS ONE WILD RIDE! TheTruePokemonMaster:Cmon Pit and Dark Pit we gotta get you guys to the portal so you guys can go to the New realm Pit:We want to go back to Smash! TheTruePokemonMaster:DONT WORRY YOU WILL! ** Frog King cries in the corrner Frog King:I miss my beloved kingdom! TheTruePokemonMaster:WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID KINGDOM! ** Gargan appears Gargan:HA HA HA MISS ME FRIENDS! ** Tempo jumps off the hallberd Tempo:This time i am going to deafet you for good! Mega Man:Cmon guys let them fight ** Mega Man,Pit and Dark Pit run towards the Portal King Blooper:NOT SO FAST Mega Man:Ready to fight! ** The smashers get into a Fight with King Blooper TheTruePokemonMaster:Hey PSI ready to kill Gargan! North Wall Gargan:Tempo you cant kill me alone! ** Gargan gets hit with a water shurkin! Greninja:GRE GRE GRE NINJA! Tempo:GRENINJA! TheTruePokemonMaster:Thanks Lana Lana:No probs! Impa:We have to deafet Gargan before its too late! Gargan:Well well looks like you have a "army" OOOh i am sooooo scared! Tempo:CHARGE! ** Everyone on the north wall attacks Gargan Gargan:Grimleal Soliders kill them! ** Pac-Man comes out of nowhere and attacks Gargan! Gargan:THUNDER SHOCK! ** Everyone but Tempo gets knocked off the wall Tempo:ITS OVER GARGAN! ** Tempo hits him with the biggest hit he can and Gargan falls into The Chasm Of Ages Gargan:NOOOOO! North Village TheTruePokemonMaster:Cmon guys we are going to get to the portal! ???:Not so fast TheTruePokemonMaster:ITS MY ARCH NEMIESS The Dark Princess! The Dark Princess:Well we meet again TheTruePokemonMaster:We met in 6th grade remember! Flashback Young PSI Seven:Hey Guys look a new kid Young PEASHOOTERFAN:Yeah So Young PSI Seven:She could become somebody who is good at Smash Bros! Young CoachSDot:We cant train her to become a could Smash bros player Hey Master what do you think Young TruePokemonMaster she is beautuful Flashback contunied next post a day ago * CoachSDot Young Dark Princess: Hello! Young TruePokemonMaster: Hello. Young CoachSDot: You look weird. Young Dark Princess: Thank you! You are a weird peice of- Teacher: No swearing! Young Dark Princess: But he is! Really. Young CoachSDot: Why is my 0.4 form bird poop!? Young PEASHOOTERFAN: You look you stylish. Young PSI Seven: Yeah, black really fits you. Young Dark Princess: (Why must these morons insult me?) Thanks... {End of Flashback} TruePokemonMaster:... little did they know, she took those compliments as an insult,she came from a very backwards la- Impa: While you were telling the story, the dark princess began to attack us with dark energy! DO SOMETHING! Greninja: GRENIII! TruePokemonMaster: Let me finish telling the story first, after we cut to CoachSDot and the rest. {Currently unknown area} CoachSDot and co. wake up. Coach, disoriented and confused, he freezes the ground around him due to a negative reaction to the darkness infused in him. CoachSDot: W-where am I? Sonic: Ugh... wait. I can sleak normal again! CoachSDot: (The dark pattern on Sonic dissapeared, wait, why is he awake!) Mewtwo: Muugghh... CoachSDot: (Black trophies cannot revive the fighter spirits inside them under normal means! How are Sonic and Mewtwo alive!?) ???: They are awake. ???2: But the ice creature has frozen our hospital! Mewtwo: W-.. who? ???3: Gamma warp them to the falling world, they will serve as our payment to him. Sonic: F-alling... wha? The unknown people warp the 3 to the aclaimed "Falling World". {Dark Maze} Ike: We have to find him. Shovel Knight: Who? Ike: Chiller, Pac-Man, and our Yoshi steeds. Shovel Knight: Hey! There's Chiller! Ike: He's surrounded by the Smashers. Shovel Knight: "Smashers"? Ike: Characters that appear in Smash Bros. Shovel Knight: On that topic, why are people mistaking "Isaac" from Golden Sun for the Isaac in- Ike: Let us not talk on that. a day ago * PSI Seven Fox: We have to get out of here. Adeline, can you draw a Smash Ball? Adeline: Sure (draws one) Fox: (Uses Final Smash) Landmaster! Everyone boards the Landmaster, which bulldozes all the walls of the maze in their way. King Dedede: Goodby maze! Falco: To the Demi Kingdom Fox! We need to catch up with PSI Seven and TheTruePokemonMaster. a day ago * PEASHOOTERFAN Hammer Suit: I may just be a power-up...But that doesn't mean I can fight! Eat hammers, dum-dum! Tatgana: No, stop! I'm gonna fall! I'm getting in my ship! Toad: We've been sent from the Mushroom Kingdom via reinforcements! Tatgana: TWO!? How did they know what's going on? Who sent them!? {Flashback} Mewtwo: Mo-GAH! Bunston: Quick, Duck Hunt! start sniping! I'll try and contact the Mushroom Kingdom. Keep me out of sight and don't let the pillar I'm behind fall down or be destroyed! Rosalina, what's the Kingdom's channel? Rosalina: 222-55-7. Then hit the cyan button over in position x- Bunston: I know what I'm doing! I've used this before! All I needed was the channel. {Mushroom Castle} Magenta Toad: We've got a transmission! It's an SOS call! And it's danger is maximum according to the meter. Bring in our most elite soldiers! Normal Toad and Hammer Suit, I repeat...Most elite soldiers to get transported to the Realm of Kingdoms! {End of flashback} Tatgana: They brought my ship down! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tatgana then fell into the chasm of ages, never to return. Shulk: Holy Cow! Did you see how many exclamation marks there were?! Roy: We don't have time to count them! We have to destroy the enemy in this loud war before we go deaf, and how the hack are we gonna do that? 23 hours ago * CoachSDot Shovel Knight: Wait, don't we need to find Pyrotech? Chiller: Pyrotech is out there, but not of our concern. PEASHOOTERFAN: Wait, COACHSDOT! Greninja: Gre! Pichu; Pichu! Luigi: Mario, Sonic, and Mewtwo as well! Ganondorf: I can'tbelieve we forgot about Steve, Olimar, Snake, and Starfy! {Falling World} The Falling World, heavily tied to the beginning of the beginning of Finish The Story. It is a dark place with ruins everywhere. It is a world full of huge falling islands, that lead nowhere. ???:... It is about time you three arrive... Mewtwo, CoachSDot, and Sonic are warped to the falling world. ???: Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Modu. You may reconize me Coach for summoning all of those villian clones, and from that day you took all of the honey from the beehive! CoachSDot: I told you, I saw it first! Modu: Anyway, it seems the power cat and rodent have been possessed by Nightmare, who I summoned to kill you all. Gomoru! Nightmare appears. He seems much more powerful than he was during his last encounter with the smashers. Nightmare teleports toward Sonic and Mewtwo, trapping them in a dark sphere and pummels them. CoachSDot: Stop this!! Why did you transport the smashers to the realm of kingdoms? Modu: I would tell you, but that would take the fun out of my mysteriousness to the smashers and other authors... Mewtwo: Psystrike! Nightmare lunges back, in pain. Nightmare: *Heavy Growling* Sonic attacks with a spin dash, kicking Nightmare into the air. Sonic jumps up and kicks him higher into the air. Mewtwo warps up and grabs Nightmare in midair, throwing him downward for Sonic to kick upward again. Mewtwo mid-air grabs again and this time, throws Nightmare into a floating, crumbling island far far away. Mewtwo: Team Combo! Sonic: High five! Modu: I will have more fun with you later, now I sense a group of smashers headed to the demi kingdom... time to send them to the realm of smash... Modu dissapears into a dark portal, headed for Fox and co. Mewtwo: It's a matter of time before Nightmare awakens. How will we get out of here? CoachSDot: hmmm... What will CoachSDot do? >Use an uncontrollable chaos warp. *: "Hey, look over there! Something worth while!" *: Find and defeat Nightmare. 23 hours ago * PEASHOOTERFAN CoachSDot: Okay, I think Nightmare is automatically going to go through the portal to get to the other smashers when he wakes. Hold on...Since that portal goes really faster for the first exit more then the second exit, we won't make it in time! Prepare for a bumpy ride...YIIIII- Sonic: You could've just gone through the portal! CoachSDot: Aw shoot. Woah-oa-oa-OAH! {With Shadow} Shadow: ...Hmm? What the heck? Chaos...CONTROL!!! I knew it. They were going in a warp. Hey...Who is that? Blue...Black...It can't be...Lucario!? Lucario: I will not be defeated that easily. The warp is going to Rhythm Heaven's universe. It has one of the last four heroes to counter the darkness. It'll then go Nintendo's oldest character, then the dangerous streets of Crossy Road. It'll then come back here. There is one hero in each dimension. Shadow: The last few heroes!? But where's the fourth one? Lucario: That is unknown. 22 hours ago * TheTruePokemonMaster North Village Dark Princess:NOW THETRUEPOKEMONMASTER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! TheTruePokemonMaster:I..loved you! Dark Princess:I NEVER LIKED YOU! ** TheTruePokemonMaster starts to sob! ** Dark Princess takes TheTruePokemonMaster Impa:We have to get him before she throws him into the Chasm Of Ages 21 hours ago * PEASHOOTERFAN CoachSDot: Still going in the WAAAARRRRR- TheTruePokemonMaster: Doh! The warp hit TheTruePokemonMaster in the face and they were teleported to Rhythm Heaven. Impa: Well...That works. an hour ago * CoachSDot Dark Princess: Hey! Why is a yeti here foiling my plans? CoachSDot: Really? Didn't you learn anything in science class? I'm an Artic floe hyperborean nippy-gelid. Sonic:... Lana:... Riku: (What am I doing here?) Donald: (I don't know.) CoachSDot: You two may leave now. 28 minutes ago Category:Stories Category:Stories With Not In Smash Characters Category:Finish The Story 3:Nightmares of the falling world